Compulsiva por las compras
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: Sasuke esta a punto de conocer lo sufrible que puede llegar a ser su esposa embarazada y con una loca manía por comprarse toda lo que cruza.


**Titulo**: Compulsiva por las compras.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Rating:** "T"

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mío y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Sasuke esta a punto de conocer lo sufrible que puede llegar a ser su esposa embarazada y con una loca manía por comprarse toda lo que cruza.

**N/A: **Hola hermosas/os lectoras/es, traigo un one-shot algo… loco. Siempre vemos a una Sakura con la paciencia de la gallina de los huevos de oro en lo que refiere al comportamiento de Uchiha y pensando en revertir un poquito la historia, se me ocurrió este chistoso capitulo de cómo Sasuke presenciara la histeria femenina en su máximo esplendor. Bueno, espero sea de su agrado. A leer.

* * *

.

.

.

**~P**ara qué sirve el arrepentimiento, si eso no borra nada de lo que ha pasado.

El mejor arrepentimiento, es sencillamente cambiar~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**One-shot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura llevaba rezongando todo el trayecto de la feria a su casa. Hace unos semanas había comenzado a controlar su "gran" obsesión por los compras. En un principio el resultado había sido positivo, pero con el transcurrir de los días, la abstinencia a comprar "por si las dudas" utensilios y objetos innecesarios, se había vuelto un calvario.

Presa de la dolorosa abstinencia, se había rendido a la gratificante sensación de llenar la canasta de objetos para la cocina, el baño, la habitación y el jardín. Al fin ese escozor había desaparecido, pero…a medida que se acercaba a la caja para abonar su pedido, tal seguridad menguaba a cada paso que daba.

Cuando al fin la caja registradora reveló el elevado importe, se detuvo a observar su canasta.

Todo era necesario.

El monedero le quemaba, algo que le decía que era una locura gastar ese dinero en cosas tan… insípidas. Pero su lado compulsivo le guerreaba y la tentaba a pensar que el monísimo elefante con tres cuernos, era excelente para colocar en la repisa de la chimenea, y sin el, él espacio quedaría dolorosamente lúgubre.

La toalla con girasoles era increíblemente necesaria para colgarla a un lado de la otra toalla con girasoles pero en un matiz mas apagado, "hacían juego" por Dios, hasta un niño lo notaria. No podía dejarlo.

El cucharón para servir sopa. ¿Qué haría cuando se le rompiera el que ya tenia? Debía estar precavida, y aunque no estuviese en oferta, mejor prevenir que curar.

Por ultimo, el brillante cuadro de furiosos mares chocar entre si, mostrando el poder sublime de las furiosas olas. De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo "Oh no" se iba con ella a casa. La habitación que compartía con Sasuke reclamaba a gritos que lo llevara.

— Esta bien, llevaré todo. ¿Podría envolverlo en una bolsa más grande? Por favor.

Caminó durante diez minutos y cuando estaba cerca de su casa, largó todo el aire contenido

— No otra vez—Lamentó—, lo he vuelto a hacer.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta de su hogar y colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dio un rápido vistazo al ambiente y suspiró frustrada. La casa estaba llena de objetos decorativos, de instrumentos para cocinar, incluso de repasadores para limpiarse las manos.

Observó el ticket y se deprimió mucho más. Con ese dinero podría haber invitado a Sasuke-kun a cenar afuera.

— ¡Soy un asco!

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Sakura pegó un salto del susto y rápidamente se colocó delante de las bolsas ocultando el contenido.

— N-nada s-solo he perdido las llaves de casa—Justificó sumamente nerviosa.

— Aquí están—Movió las llaves entre sus dedos—Las has dejado puestas en la puerta.

— ¿En serio?—Sorprendida por no haber notado aquello.

— Si, tengo hambre. ¿Qué has comprado para almorzar?

Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a las bolsas.

— ¡Es una sorpresa!—Exclamó exageradamente—No veas por favor, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Por qué no?—Se colocó delante de ella observándola sospechosamente—. ¿Qué estas escondiendo?—Exigió autoritario.

— N-nada, en serio Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Has traído otro perro callejero?—Se estaba enojando, no era raro que dos por tres Sakura apareciera con un animal con la excusa de que su estadía seria unos pocos días para luego querer adoptarlo. El era alérgico a los perros, y si se trataba de eso tendría que buscarle otro hogar.

— ¡No!—Contestó ofendida.

— A un lado—La tomó de los hombros y la corrió, vio las bolsas. Comenzó a abrirlas y ver su contenido.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Prestó atención al vaso con la etiqueta "porta rasuradotas" Venia dentro de un envoltorio junto a dos sepillo de dientes con dibujos de pez. Era evidente que el objeto estaba destinado para un ser de sexualidad masculina, y el la casa el único hombre era él.

Sakura se puso nerviosa.

— Es el último grito de la moda, Sasuke-kun. Las esposas de todos los Ninjas se lo obsequian a su marido. Hasta Naruto tiene uno.

— ¿El dobe tiene… esto?—Preguntó con una mueca de total desagrado apenas sosteniéndolo.

— Claro— Quitó importancia con su mano—De hecho, es su cepillo preferido.

— ¿Y esa deformidad?—Apuntó al adorno con forma de elefante y tres cuernos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves de llamarlo así?—Ofendida tomó el objeto y lo llevo a su pecho—. Es una reliquia—Aseveró.

— ¿A si?—La observó presumido— ¿Una reliquia de que país y costumbre, Sa ku ra?

— P-pues n-no lo se, la vendedora me lo dijo, y yo le creo.

— Eres tan ilusa, que hasta una vendedora te ve la cara.

— ¡Oye!

— Prometiste dejar de comprar compulsivamente.

— ¡Error! Prometí "intentar" de comprar compulsivamente.

— Si por lo menos la porquería que compraras fuera útil, pero no, todo esto es un asco.

— ¿Asco? ¿Dijiste asco? Perdón "Señor se hacer una maldita compra" Nada de lo que tu compras en la tienda alguna vez me ha sido útil. Solo tomates y dangos. Puaj, si tan solo me conocieras mejor, sabrías que detesto los dangos.

— Si tanto los detestas, no comas.

— Eres tan egoísta—Hizo un berrinche.

— Tú lo eres más. Mira esta porquería—Señaló las bolsas—. ¿En serio pensaste en mí? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que iba a utilizar una cepillo de dientes con peces pintados? maldita sea—Sasuke estaba muy enojado por la insensatez de su esposa. Joder, lo comparaba con el estúpido de Naruto, y éste tenia el sentido común en el culo.

— ¿No te gustaron?—Sasuke la observó atónito, ¿en serio iba a llorar por esa estupidez?

— Eres tan insensible—Gritó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Sasuke quedó mirando estático el espacio vacío.

— Es tan molesta—Frotó su rostro con las manos.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, cuando oyó objetos caerse y muebles chocar.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¿Estas demente, que crees que haces?

Un huracán parecía haber pasado con el dormitorio. Un huracán rosa.

— ¿No es que solo compro porquería?—El llanto había corrido su maquillaje. Había botado todos los adornos al suelo e iba tomando uno a uno y metiéndolos dentro de una bolsa—. Voy a tirar todo—Chilló testaruda—. Encima tienes el tupé de llamarme demente. Tú simio neandertal que solo piensas en tomates y dangos.

Sasuke quedó sorprendido, nunca lo había tratado así. Últimamente su esposa traía un humor de los mil demonios, aunque ella aseguraba que solo era su imaginación. Ya bastante se había humillado con cumplir la mayoría de sus caprichos como para que ahora lo tratara de mono.

— Eres tan molesta que prefiero observar por horas jugar a Shikamaru el Shogi que escuchar tu irritable voz.

— E-res un—El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y sus ojos se aguaron, por un momento le invadió la culpa y sintió ganas de abrazarla—un mal esposo. Si me amaras no me dirías estas cosas.

— Tú me llevas a reaccionar así ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya no tolero que te pongas tan caprichosa, eres inconstante. Ya no se como tratarte, cualquier cosa te hace llorar o gritar, incluso a insultarme de manera… humillante. ¿Por qué carajo me comparas con un mono?

— Simio—Corrigió Sakura.

— Es lo mismo—Refutó cabreado—No se a que se debe esta nueva actitud, pero no pienso tolerarlo mas. Es como si… c-como s-si…

— ¿Cómo si qué?

Sasuke estaba ido mirando un punto fijo sobre la pared. Sakura lo observaba algo retraída. Hace unas dos semanas quería darle una importante noticia, pero antes de casarse, ambos habían hecho un plan que consistía en los objetivos de cada uno a realizar antes de buscar un bebe. Pero aquello se había adelantado. No sabía la reacción de su esposo y había dilatado el anuncio un poco.

— Como si estuvieras… embarazada.

— Lo lamento—Llevó las manos a su rostro y dejó caer en la cama—Iba a decírtelo hace dos semanas, pero no sabia como iba a ser tu reacción, Sasuke-kun—Su enojo ya había sido aplacado, ahora la carcomía la culpa de ocultarle una verdad tan grande.

— ¿Lo sabias hace dos semanas y esperaste a acabar con mi paciencia para decírmelo?—Sasuke no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo había mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo algo tan delicado como aquello?

— No—Desmintió—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Tú te ganarías nuevamente la confianza del consejo y los habitantes de Konoha. Luego nos casaríamos y ahorraríamos para comprarnos la casa. Yo ascendería al fin a directora del hospital, y tú…

— A Capitán de la fuerza Anbu—Interrumpió— ¿y?

— ¿Cómo qué y?

— Eso no te da el derecho a ocultarme que estas embarazada.

Sakura agachó la mirada triste, Ino tenía razon, tendría que haber hablado con él en cuanto se enteró.

— Pensé que te enfadaría tener un hijo sin haber ascendido a capitán—Confesó.

Sasuke llevaba los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Cuando oyó la confesión de Sakura ambos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso creía que él era un animal? La única persona en el mundo dio todo sin esperar nada a cambio, que le tendió la mano en medio de tanta oscuridad, que confió en él aun cuando se había portado terriblemente mal con ella, y dudaba de su reacción en algo tan delicado como eso.

Sin decir nada salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

— Sasuke-kun, espera, lo lamento. No te vayas, por favor—Se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, se sentía la peor persona en el mundo. Había traicionado a la confianza que él le tenía y ahora dudaba que la perdonara tan fácil.

Las horas pasaron y Sasuke no volvía. Sakura había recogido todo lo que había tirado y lo había vuelto a poner en su lugar. Tomó asiento mientras bebía un té. Ya era de noche, se encontraba sentada en el sillón del living observando el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Sentía sus ojos hinchados y le pesaban, había estado llorando toda la tarde. Se sentía terrible.

De repente oyó el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Se levantó y se dirigió ahí.

— Sasuke-kun lo la men to—Quedó sorprendida, detrás de Sasuke un hombre algo robusto junto a un adolescente ingresaron detrás de él con baldes de pintura color azul, un oso de peluche gigante y muchas bolsas con el nombre "el mundo del bebe"

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—Preguntó algo incomodo, notó la hinchazón en los ojos de su esposa y se sintió mal por ella. Se acercó y la abrazó. Ella contuvo un sollozo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos de él— ¿Pensaste que solo tu podías gastar el dinero compulsivamente?—Ella sonrío en su pecho.

— Sakura.

— ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

— Lo siento.

Aquella disculpa traía más significado del que parecía. Era una disculpa sincera, abarcaba toda la paciencia que ella le había tenido. Por eso, cuando entendió que su esposa había sacrificado y se había ganado la completa confianza de él, notó que aquella relación no era equitativa. Sakura había desconfiado de su reacción, y ahora él estaba dispuesto a ganar la confianza de ella.

— Hn. Por cierto, estas abrazando al nuevo capitán de la fuerza Anbu.

Sakura se soltó de él y lo observó asombrada. Tomó su rostro y lo besó. Sasuke correspondió y la pegó a él de su cintura. El beso se hizo más exigente. Aun con los labios uno encima del otro, Sakura habló.

— Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

El volvió a besar a su esposa, pero esta vez en un beso tierno, lleno de amor, un beso que respondía a un amor reciproco de parte de él. Y aunque no saliera en palabras de su boca, tenia la habilidad de demostrárselo en mil maneras diferentes que Sakura estaba encantada de descubrir.

.

.

.

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Valió la pena? ¿Si? ¿No? Poos… házmelo saber presionando el botoncito de abajo. Besotes enormes.

**By** Ladyhisterilithia.


End file.
